


Ashes to Ashes

by frankieboycastle



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Punisher, X-Men, netflix mcu
Genre: Endgame trailer made me do this, Infinity War AU, M/M, Minor Punisher S2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankieboycastle/pseuds/frankieboycastle
Summary: Frank Castle gets a second chance at life, and the Universe takes it back.(aka the one where billy russo finds frank instead of krista, and then thanos ruins it)





	1. Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story thing I thought would be cool. The Endgame trailer spike some muse in me, so here we go! Leave feedback if you guys enjoy it!

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ PART I  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The last few months had been trying. Frank had been pulled back into the Russo-Madani conflict by none other than the special agent herself. Frank was supposed to be the one to finish Billy off entirely, but things changed.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀How was Frank expected to put a bullet through Billy’s brain, when his eyes were so watered and so confused? He couldn’t pull the trigger on a man who didn’t know his sins. So Frank did the only thing he knew how to do. He hugged Billy, and promised they would figure things out.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Ironic isn’t it that Frank inflicted the scars so Billy would remember who done that to him, but now it’s only Frank who has to see the scars and bear a burden.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Billy helped Frank with Amy, and when they were sure she was safe in Florida the two had a talk. Frank sat Billy down and told him everything he knew, even the ugly parts that ended with Frank’s family dying and Billy’s face scarred. It wasn’t easy for Billy to process everything. It was understandable, though. So Frank was patient.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Was this a second chance with /his/ Bill? Frank couldn’t help but hope so.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The two sat in a cheap motel room, the tv was droning about something, but Frank was cleaning his guns. People definitely wanted him dead, and more people either wanted Billy behind bars or six feet down. Either way, Frank wasn’t going to let that happen. There was no way that Frank would ever allow Billy to be taken from his again, not when they had worked so hard.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Hey Frankie,” Bill rolled on to his stomach so he could look directly at the other, “I’ve gotta question.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank sat down his gun and raised an eyebrow, “What is it, Bill?”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Billy hesitated He opened and closed his mouth as if the words simply wouldn’t come out.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”I just...” Billy looked away from Frank, “I enjoy this. I missed this, I missed us.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank smiles and nodded, a little laughed escaped Franks lips, “I missed us, too. It’s good to have you back.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Things we’re getting easier with Billy. Laying in bed, Billy’s head on Franks chest, felt like heaven. It had taken the two so long to get to this point, and Frank was refusing to let anyone take that from him. Frank could finally be himself being happy. The Punisher was long behind him, and all he saw ahead was a good future. Settling down with Billy had been the best decision in Frank’s life. They had them a little house, and they were going to get a puppy soon. The two were both in the process of starting their lives again; Frank was working construction as ‘ Pete Castiglione ‘, and Billy was just working on himself. Frank was / happy /, Billy was / happy /. Things were / good /. Frank finally felt as though he and Billy had been given a second chance at life, and things could only go up hill from here.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The Universe must have noticed that Frank Castle was settling down, he was no longer their Punisher, no longer doing their dirty work. The Universe must have their Punisher, one way or another.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Screams broke out around the neighborhood. Cars were honking, and tires squealing. Frank grabbed Billy with one hand and a gun with another. If the world was erupting in chaos, as it sounded it was, Frank wouldn’t let anyone touch Billy.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank turned to Billy, to tell him to stay safe, or maybe to tell him he loved him. Frank couldn’t remember now. All he saw was Billy’s scared look in his eyes, and the sight of him disappearing before his very eyes.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”I’m sorry, I’m sorry. What’s happening—“ Billy was rambling, he was panicking, and Frank did the one thing he could think to do.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”I love you, Bill,” Frank whispered, “I’ll find you, and I’ll get you back. I’ll kill whatever motherfucker did this to you.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀But Franks words was lost in the wind. Billy’s teary eyes was the last thing Frank got to see, before he had disappeared.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank grabbed his phone, he had a few people to take care of before he searched out whatever deity had the power to do what he had just witnessed.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀. . . TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank just watched everyone he loved disappeared, and now he’s determined to find out what happened.  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀[ aka the one in which  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀frank loses everything. . .  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀. . . again. ]

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ PART II  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank’s finger tips were littered with a dust, with what’s left of Billy. The thought made Frank’s stomach turn, and he wanted to puke. Of course Frank had had blood on him, but there was something unsettling about someone’s /ashes/ being on you. Especially considering just moments ago Billy had been in Frank’s arms.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Ring, ring, ring.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank picked up his phone. A weight was lifted off his chest as he saw the name calling: Amy. At least she was okay.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Amy—“ Frank wasn’t able to say much before she cut him off.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Frank!” Amy’s voice was broken, as if she was trying not to cry, “I don’t know what’s happening. My friends, they’re... they’re gone! What’s going on?”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Kid, you gotta calm down,” Frank’s heart was racing. Amy was hours away, and the world was going to hell, “I need to know where you are. I’ll come find you.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Okay,” Frank could hear Amy inhaling and calming down, “I’m down in Miami, staying at—“  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀A scream. Not just any scream, it was Amy’s. Frank’s heart started racing. He had just lost Billy, and he wasn’t sure if he could lose Amy too.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Kid? Kid! What’s going on?”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank wasn’t the religious type, but in that moment he prayed that whatever was going on would leave Amy alone.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Frank, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m ⠀⠀The phone fell to the floor, and the line died. Frank wanted to believe Amy had simply dropped the phone, but he knew. He knew what had happened.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The news was all the same. People all around the globe were mysteriously turned into dust. Nobody knew how or why; scientists were thinking of some spontaneous combustion. The majority of people were saying it was an alien. Everyone was wondering where their Avengers were. Why hadn’t Captain America and Iron Man saved them yet.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀And that gave Frank an idea.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”It’s been twenty-three days since the incident,” someone’s voice rang out in the room, “So as always, I ask you the same question: What do we do now that they’re gone? We’re on our own here, and nobody is entirely sure what happened. But are you living your best life? I’m glad to see some new faces today. Why don’t we start with you...”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Around the room people went. They’d say their names, what they did before ‘the incident’, most would even say what they lost. It was a grief counseling. It reminded Frank of what Curtis did for vets, but Curtis wasn’t here. He was nowhere to be found. Frank was sure he suffered the same fate as Billy and Amy.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”My name is Frank,” his voice was gruff, “I was in bed with my... my boyfriend when this happened. We were in our new home. Hell, me and Bill hadn’t even finished unpacking. Then just like that, he was gone. He died... Are we even calling that dying? He disappeared right in my arms. My Bill, he looked so scared. Then, he was just gone. Then my kid, my Amy, she called. She lives— lived in Florida. I promised I’d get to her but I never got the chance to... Can you imagine? She watched her friends just disappear, so she called me to protect her and I couldn’t do shit. I’ve never felt as useless as I have the last few weeks.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank hadn’t realized all that he had been holding in. The emotions were out there now, he was finally allowing himself to mourn. To mourn the loss of Billy and Amy, the two people that were Frank’s family.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The counselor said her condolences, and gave Frank advice on what to do now. How to cope, and learn to move on. But her voice was white noise, Frank’s eyes were focused on the silent blond across the room. Steve Rogers.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀After the meeting ended Steve wasted no time trying to leave the room. Frank followed him. He had a few choice words for America’s Golden Boy.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Tell me what happened,” Frank all but yelled at Steve, “I know you know, Rogers. I know that look of guilt.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Steve looked at Frank like he was speaking in tongues, “I don’t understand, I think you’ve got the wrong person. I’m just as lost as everyone else.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Bullshit,” Frank could feel his eyes watering up again; if Captain America couldn’t help him then Billy was really gone, “Let me help. What’s the game plan. How are we gonna find these sonsabitches? How are we gonna get our lives back?”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”We’re not, and this isn’t your fight.” Steve looked tired; the media failed to show the dark bags under the Captains eyes.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Not my fight? Oh yeah, this is my fight. This became my fight when everyone I loved was taken from me... for the second time.” Frank was beyond desperate, he just needed to at least punch whatever alien did this to him.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Steve sighed, “Avengers tower, 1800. If you’re late, then oh well. The only reason I’m even telling you this is because I know who you are, Castle”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀And just like that Steve Rogers walked away. Frank exhaled a sigh of relief. He had been right, this wasn’t a scientific anomaly. Maybe the Avengers were really going to save them after all.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀. . . TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Suicide Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank Castle meets the Avengers.  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀[ aka the one in which  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀frank goes on a suicide  
> ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀mission with the avengers ]

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀PART III  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀1800, or 6PM, rolled around and Frank found himself standing in front of the Avengers tower. Now, the lights were all off and windows broken. Frank found it hard to believe that just months earlier this place has been a symbol of hope, of safety. Now the public hated these men and women. But was it hate, or fear of a monster who had been able to tear the Avengers apart? Frank was almost certain it was the latter.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The door Avengers tower creaked as Frank pushed it open. He had drove passed this building so many times, but the inside wasn’t anything like he suspected. Frankie and Lisa had always idolized the Avengers, Lisa was even convinced that one day she would be a SHIELD Agent. She took ballet to be like Black Widow. Frank also encouraged their dreams. Now that he’s inside the Avengers tower, Frank was glad his kids couldn’t see what their heroes had resorted to.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Frank Castle,” an unfamiliar but feminine voice called, “Former special forces Marine, your wife and two  
Kids were killed and you went of the grid. Until you weren’t. In the People vs Frank Castle case you were found guilty, but on purpose—“  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”I know who I am,” Frank cut off the woman he now recognized as Black Widow, “I know what I did. But what I don’t know, is what y’all did. Where did everyone go?”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The room was silent. These men and women that the media glorified looked like a mess. The media never showed the scars that each Avenger wore, and never recorded the dangerous tone to their voices. They played their Avengers out to be saints, but here they looked quite the opposite.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”His name was Thanos,” Steve’s voice cut through, “And we don’t know much, but here’s what we do know...”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The team filled Frank in on everything. Thanos, the gauntlet, the Wakandan battle, Iron Man being stranded in space, Thor seeking out Thanos alone, and now what’s left of the Avengers were planning to go find Thanos. It all sounded insane, it was a suicide mission. They were down so many men, they were missing so much fire power. Any man who willing wanted to go against this Thanos person was completely insane.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”I’m in,” Frank dragged a hand over his face, “I’ve lost everything, let me help.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Welcome to the team,” Natasha said sarcastically, “We need all the man power we can get for this battle.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank wasn’t sure he was comfortable with the remaining Avengers. Steve was always too quiet and sad, Natasha was the opposite she was too angry. The only person Frank ever saw smile was Scott Lang, but even that was a rare occurrence. They flew some “quinnjet” to find Hawkeye and he looked a mess. Frank supposed he looked about the same. The finally tally for their suicide team ended up being: Frank Castle, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Scott Lang, Bruce Banner, and Clint Barton. If you want to count those already in space, they also had Thor, Iron Man, and some Nebula person. Frank had been on dangerous missions with a small number of Marines, but never this small.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”So we’re just gonna go up there, and ask this guy to reverse the snap?” Frank shook his head, “He’s going to kill us.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”No, we’re going to get back the Gauntlet and fix this.” Steve looked so tired, so broken. A man who had seen one too many wars. Frank wondered if his own eyes looked like that too.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Yeah? We are? Because this team doesn’t look too qualified. We’ve got an ex assassin, a deaf archer, a scientist, a man who can shrink or grow, a super soldier, and you’ve got me. That sounds good in theory, but you get up there and he’s going to destroy us.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Well,” Steve pursed his lips, “We’ve got to try. We’re earths last chance.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Then it all made since. Nobody thought they were going to win. They all knew the odds, but they had to try. Frank had a new respect for the Avengers.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank had never been in space. He had only rode a few planes and that was just coming home or going to deployments. He slept through those flights. But this was different. He had so many guns and so much ammunition on him, and as did everyone else. Bruce was piloting, and everyone was completely silent. Frank would be surprised if there was even enough fuel to fly them to Thanos’s farm, and back to earth. They all knew it was a one way trip.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀But at least Frank would be reunited with his family soon.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀It didn’t take them as long as Frank had suspected. Bruce was telling him about some asgardian technology, but Frank was only half listening. He was busy taking apart and putting back together his M4, his .22, and all his other guns. He had to make sure they were all fully loaded, they were all fully functional. Out there, Frank couldn’t bullshit his way through this fight. His weapon stalls, and he’s screwed. These guns may not even do much damage, Frank knew that. But he had to try. He had to try for Billy, for Amy. Bruce had a theory if they reversed the snap all those who had disappeared would return. Frank was holding on to that hope. Anything to protect Amy, anything to have Billy back.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀They landed on the island. Frank was hoping to arrive to the planet destroyed, and Thor holding Thanos’s head. But they had no such luck. In fact there was no sign that the God of Thunder had even been there. The team stepped out of the quinnjet, and Bruce took off to leave. He had to go find Tony, or something.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank looked to his left and saw Steve’s hands shaking. Was it a bad thing that a super soldier was so obviously terrified? Maybe. Was Frank going to let that scare him off? Absolutely not.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀”Thanos,” Frank cocked his gun and started walking toward what looked like a house, “I believe we’ve got a bone to pick.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀TO BE CONTINUED. . .


End file.
